Borehole seismic investigation is of interest to oil and gas exploration professionals because it can provide a deeper penetration into a formation than other available investigation techniques. However, current borehole seismic methods can face limitations in their implementation. For example, borehole seismic survey systems may involve sources located at the surface and receivers placed in the well: such methods can be wireline Vertical Seismic Profiling (VSP) type seismic acquisition, or Logging While Drilling (LWD) applications (such as the Schlumberger (SLB) Seismic LWD system). Other configurations may be possible, for example the drill bit can function as the seismic source and receivers can be placed at the surface. In either case, the distance between source and receivers can result in signal attenuation (especially for the high frequency content of the signal) and loss of resolution. Such systems can also be economically challenging, as drilling should be stopped and the surveys often take extended time periods, for example with complex wireline VSP surveys, they may take several days to insure large surface coverage by the source. In all seismic images, there can be further challenges resulting from accurately converting the time scale data into depth information.